


To find him

by Dranacy



Category: Banana Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranacy/pseuds/Dranacy
Summary: Max Lobo is searching for his friend Griffin Callenreese who he has not seen since Griff went crazy back in Iraq.*** Issues such as rape will be mentioned but not portrayed***





	1. Cape Cod

“So… this is Cape Cod – the place Griff is from.” Max thinks to himself. He takes a seat at a table. The diner seems cheap. Some locals sit at the other side of the room chatting loudly.  
Cape Cod is a small town but it’s pretty. And pretty frustrating for Max.  
“Can I take your order, sir?”, a warm female voice asks.  
He nods. “Scotch.” he says. The woman nods kindly and leaves. “Jim, could you make a glass of scotch for the sir at the window, please?” the woman asks in the distance.  
Cape Cod… No sign of Griff. Max arrived here this morning. After all what happened in Iraq he could not forget the warm hearted young man who was in his troop. That’s why he decided to look for him and find out how he is doing.  
But no sign of Griffin here. He asked people all day if they knew Griffin Callenreese. The answer was always the same. “Sure! But he hasn’t been here since he joined the army.”  
Maybe his strategy is wrong. Maybe he should try again tomorrow. Maybe he should just go home – to his wife and son.  
Max sighs as the woman with the warm voice places a glass of scotch on his table.  
“Is something wrong?” she asks.  
“Ummm…” he says. “Well… I am looking for someone, but I have not found him yet.” He takes a sip. The scotch tastes good.  
“What a pity. Maybe I can help-“ the woman says. But she gets interrupted by the man who seems to own this diner.  
“Jennifer!” he yells.  
“Be right back.” she smiles at Max and leaves again.

Griff always told Max about his younger brother who he loved so much. Maybe the younger one still lives here. He must be around 13, 14 right now. He sure must still live in Cape Cod. What about finding him first?  
Aslan. “He is a beautiful child. He is smart. When you see him just want him to be happy and see him smiling. No one could ever do any harm to my sweet, little brother.” That’s what Griffin always told about him.

The woman, Jennifer, comes back.  
“So who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you. I’ve been living here my whole life.”, she smiles again.  
“I am looking for Gri- uhm… Aslan… Aslan Callenreese.” Max answers.  
Jennifer expression changes quickly. Her smile fades. The people in the bar turn their heads to him.  
Before he can ask the lady what the hell is wrong the owner stomps towards him.  
“For Sex?” he asks.  
Max shakes his head. “You see I am actually-“ Max says.  
“You better leave now.” the other man interrupts him. The other people in the diner start to giggle and whisper. Max cannot understand what they are saying. The only word he hears is “whore”.  
“Move!” the owner is now clearly angry.  
Max does so.  
~  
He finds himself outside of Green Hill Diner lighting up a cigarette, wondering what the deal is with Griff’s younger brother. Is he in Cape Cod or not?  
“I want to apologize for his behaviour.” Jennifer stands behind Max. When did she came out?  
“It’s not your fault.” Max replies.  
“It’s just…” she is almost crying now. “Some things happened a few years back. Horrible things and I am not allowed to tell you… I am sorry.”  
She cries.  
“It’s alright… Actually… I am not looking for Aslan. I am looking for Griffin. We used to be good friends in Iraq and I wonder where or how he is… I have been asking people all day for him. But they do not know where he is… So I thought that his little brother knows. That’s why I asked for Aslan. You see?”  
It’s evening but still early. Maybe around 8pm.  
“Do you know where he is?”, Max asks.  
She shakes her head. “No. I don’t know where they are. Neither Griff nor Ash. Aslan ran away from home six years ago. We… No. I think he went to New York but that’s only a guess.”  
Max finishes his cigarette and turns to the woman. “Thank you… Jennifer.”  
Then he leaves.


	2. Club Cod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to New York. He has to find Griffin's brother.
> 
> *** Issues such as rape will be mentioned but not portrayed***

The next day he finds himself waiting in a café waiting for his friend Charlie. Last night Max took a night train to New York.  
Half an hour later Charlie arrives. Another 30 minutes of chit chat pass until Max could ask Charlie the question he needs to have answered.  
“Charlie, do you know a boy named Aslan Callenreese?”  
Charlie stares at him and one can tell that he is trying his best to remember this name.  
“Aslan Callenreese… You mean Ash?”, Charlie finally says.  
“Ash! That’s how the lady in the diner yesterday called him, too. You know him?!” Max is both surprised and relieved.  
Charlie sighs. “Unfortunately, I do.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “We do know him. We asked him for help just a couple of weeks ago. You see. There was this paedophile case and we just could not catch the suspect. Since we knew that pig has a thing for blonde boys we asked Ash to be our decoy. We thought that it was a safe thing but… I am sorry. We have not seen Ash ever since even though we were able to catch the suspect. But someone happened to take Ash away before we arrived.”  
Max is shocked. He cannot believe what Charlie is telling him. “No one could ever do any harm to my sweet, little brother.” he hears Griffin’s voice in his head.  
“You may find him in Club Cod… But I am not sure. We don’t have enough clues.” Charlie explains.  
“Charlie, please do not be mad at me. We are friends after all but: Screw the Police!” Max leaves.

~~~ 

Club Cod. So it is. All suit up, he enters the fish restaurant. Something smells fishy about this place and it is not the served food.  
After placing his order an overweight man takes a seat at Max table.  
“Looking for entertainment for tonight?” the stranger asks.  
Max is confused. Though he has done his research and heard some rumours about this place he refuses to believe that someone wants to sell him a boy prostitute shortly after entering this place. “Do I look like a paedophile?” he wonders. Ok. He arrived at this place alone and is a male looking slightly older than he actually is. That’s what Iraq does to one.  
Max decides to nod and do not any further questions yet.  
“I’m Marvin. If you would follow me.” the fat man says before he enters a door which leads to a stair case. Max follows him to the basement. Wow! This sure looks like a high-class whore house. Not so cheap like the ones he visited in Iraq.  
“What type do you like?” Marvin asks while pouring Max a class of champagne.  
“Blonde.” Max replies quickly and determined.  
Marvin shows Max photos of three blonde boys. “Which one?” he asks.  
Damn. Which one is Aslan? Which one is Griffin’s younger brother? Max has to make the right decision. He does not exactly know how he looks like. Griff has never shown him a photo.  
Which one looks like Griff? Which one is the prettiest? How should he tell?  
“Which one?” Marvin asked again. He is annoyed.  
“The second.” Max answers calm hoping he picked Aslan.  
Marvin giggles. “Our star. His name is Ash and I can tell you he is a good fuck. Tried him myself multiple times. For me it was for free, you see. Someone like you has to pay… a lot!” 

Max is disgusted by what Marvin just said. And even more disgusted when he sees the number written on a paper Marvin shows to him.  
“Can I take him to my hotel room with me?” Max asks.  
Marvin is still laughing. He is a pig. “Sure. Makes $1,000 more. Additional fees you see. But you have to wait a bit. Kid’s still having a guest.”  
Max nods and hands Marvin the money. Then he takes a seat on one of the velvet sofas. Marvin does not say a thing. It’s silent. When Max listens closely he can an adult male moaning and a broken voice asking someone to stop. Could it be…?

~

Time passes slowly until a door opens and a man leaves a room. Marvin enters the room the man just left.  
“Get up! You have another customer now! He wants to take you to his hotel so hurry.”, Marvin commands.  
“Give me a break! This douche just left, and I really want to take a shower. Still having his cum all over me!” the teenage voice complains.  
How cruel are these guys?  
Marvin seems angry now and he happens to slap the boy’s face. It causes a really loud sound that fills the whole basement. Before anything worse happens Max goes up to Marvin.  
“I can wait a bit.” Max says “Let him have a shower and get himself cleaned.”  
The boy looks up to Max. Angry green eyes stare at him in disbelief.  
“Fine.” Marvin snorts. “Take a goddamn shower, you little brat. But hurry.”


	3. Hotel Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max manages to get Ash to his hotel room but time is running.
> 
> *** Issues such as rape will be mentioned but not portrayed***

He finds himself in a taxi with a teenage boy prostitute next to him. The child who glared so angry at him before appears apathetic now. Maybe they have drugged him or so. Hopefully the driver won’t ask any weird questions.

~

When they arrive at the hotel room Max says down on the side of the bed, thinking what the hell he should do. He had to give a spare key to his room to the guys in Club Cod. They know where he is. They even called the taxi so he couldn’t run away with Aslan. He has 90 minutes left until the men from Club Cod come and get him back.  
Charlie! Maybe he can help.

Max calls him. “Charlie! Sorry about what I’ve said before. But I really need your help. I managed to get Aslan and now I…” He stopped speaking. The blonde boy is kneeling in front of him and stroking Max’ private parts through his pants.  
Max looks at him confused.  
“I’m sorry. Do you want to make out beforehand?”, a soft voice asks. “Some clients prefer kissing before having sex. They really like kissing me, saying my tongue is like velvet.”   
The boy stands up and leans over for a kiss. Max manages to escape Aslan’s lips. He has to be drugged up for sure. This boy and that boy he saw all furious in the basement of Club Cod are not the same characters.

“Uhm… Charlie. Please hurry. I need your help.” Max hangs up after telling Charlie where he is.  
“Don’t you like me?”, Aslan asks. His voice is still soft.  
“Listen, boy. I’m not any like the other people who wants to hurt you. I want to help you.” Max tries to comfort him. “I know your brother. Believe me. I want to get you out of this!”  
Tears fill up the green eyes of Aslan. “Gr.. Griffin? You know him?” he asks. His voice changes now. Maybe the drugs are easing off. Max smiles at him.   
“Yeah. I do… Just take a seat. I’m gonna get you some water.” Max offers and hands the kid a glass of water.  
Aslan takes a sip. Suddenly his expression changes again back to the one it was before Max mentioned Griffin.

Aslan gets up and walks towards Max. He takes a seat on Max lap and starts unbuttoning Max shirt, stroking his chest. His hands are so soft.  
“What do you want me to do?”, the teen asks, starting to stroke Max crotch with his free hand.  
“Uuuuhm! Just lay down. Don’t dare to undress. Just lay down and relax. I won’t do any bad things to you.”

\--- 80 minutes left. ----

Max steps on the balcony and lights up a cig. What is he going to do the next 80 minutes? Hopefully, Charlie will be on time and nothing happens. He breathes out the smoke.  
Aslan is sitting on the bed inside watching over to Max.   
Oh god! He is so slender, so thin, yet beautiful. He looks like a fragile angel. One can easily tell that this boy is exhausted, that he needs a break from his life, that he needs to be saved.  
What have they done to him? That kid is still Griff’s brother who he loves so much, who always wanted to protect.  
Max checks his phone as he finishes his cigarette. No message from Charlie. He must be here soon.

\--- 70 minutes left. ---

Max goes back inside. Aslan is still sitting on the bed and gives Max a very seducing look.   
“Won’t you want to have some fun?”, the boy asks.  
“I doubt that this is all fun and games for you, kiddo.” Max replies “Listen. I want you to drink a lot of water to get sober again. After that I want you to go to sleep and take a rest. Can you do this?”  
Ash nods. “Your fetish sure is kind of strange but if you want me to do so, I can drink as much water as you want me to drink. But I am not allowed to sleep during my shifts.”  
Max hands him another glass of water. Ash finishes it fast. Max hands another one.  
After a few more glasses of water Ash asks if he can use the bathroom. Max agrees.

\--- 60 minutes left. Still Charlie is not here.---


	4. Hotel Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is still at Max' hotel room. Time is running fast. Will Charlie make it in time
> 
> *** Issues such as rape will be mentioned but not portrayed***

Ash arrives at the bedroom again.  
“You sure you don’t want to rape uhm have sex with me?”, the boy asks. He seems more like before now. Drugs are really easing off now. Finally.  
Max shakes his head.  
“Uhm… I know you had no problem with me taking a shower before… but… would you mind me taking a bath? The bath tub looks nice and I feel like shit to be honest.” Max sees how nervous Ash seems, like he is expecting any kind of punishment every second.  
“No… No… Go ahead. I want you to feel good.” Max smiles at the boy hoping he will relax.  
“Thank you… And if you change your mind about the whole sex thing, you paid me so… go ahead.” Ash disappears into the bathroom.  
Ash turns on the water and gets in the tub as soon as it is filled enough. The water is comforting and warm. The soap from the hotel is not too bad either.  
Has the man mentioned Griff before? He cannot remember. The drugs did their work.  
He lays down. Water all over his body and his head. “If I was suicidal”, Ash thinks “I just would drown myself right now.” But he is not so he resurfaces.   
The door opens and Ash shrugs.   
“I am sorry to disturb your privacy” Max begins to speak. But shock cuts off his words.  
Aslan’s body is covered with bruises and cuts. Some of them a fresh, some of them almost gone and some of them do not seem to heal.  
Ash wraps his arms around his knees. Max sees how skinny he is.  
“What is it?”, the boy asks boldly.  
“I… uhm… I just wanted to…” Max wants to explain.  
“Rape me?”  
“No!”   
Max stares at the bathrobe under his arm. “I just want to bring you this.” He places it near the bath tub and wants to leave this room as soon as possible.  
“So, you know my brother, don’t you?” the boy asks.  
“Yes, I do. But let’s talk about this once you’re save.”  
“Is it that why you want to help me.”  
Max nods and exists the bathroom.  
\--- 40 minutes left. ---  
Charlie is still not here so Max tries to call him. He does not pick up. Goddamn! What if something happened and they need him, so he cannot come? Hopefully, he will be here soon.  
He needs to calm down and takes a seat on the bed, turning on the TV. Baseball is on. He doesn’t even watch the match. Max just cannot stand the silence.  
\--- 30 minutes left. ---  
The bathroom door opens and the boy wearing the bathrobe gets out.  
“I hate baseball.” Ash comments as he looks at the TV.  
Max turns it off. Slowly he doubts that Charlie will make it in time. “F*ck the police.”, Max whispers.  
“Yeah. F*ck them! They are a bunch of idiots.” Ash agrees. Max wonders how he could even hear his whisper?  
“You look tired. Wanna take a nap?”, Max says.  
He then looks over to Ash who is meanwhile sitting, half laying, on the sofa. Eyes are closed.  
Max is tired, too so he sets himself his alarm on his phone. It should wake him in 20 minutes.

~~~

One minute left. Charlie is still not here. Ash is getting dressed again. He looks desperate.  
“I’m sorry.” Max says.  
The boy does not answer, just glares at him.  
Somebody knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter on this fic for now.I don't know if I will write more of Max' search for the Callenreese brothers. If you want more please let me know.


End file.
